It is a commonplace event for a gas scrubber to be installed into an existing processing plant. It is also commonplace to replace an existing scrubber with one that is more sophisticated, possibly addressing a regulatory concern. Unfortunately, gas scrubbers are often installed or updated long after the processing plant was initially built. When an existing plant has to install, upgrade, or otherwise modify its gas scrubber, the plant often encounters a situation where they have limited space for the modification.
Changes in emissions regulations continue to place pressure on the plants to maintain compliance with the regulations. Plants find themselves financially squeezed due to rising costs for improving scrubbers to ensure compliance with standards or due to physical space limitations that increase design, installation, or modification costs.
Ideally, plants should be able to improve their scrubber systems within existing space limitations and without having to replace complete scrubber systems to ensure the plants stays in regulatory compliance.
Thus, there is still a need for apparatus and methods that facilitate addition and/or modifications of a space consuming scrubbers.